This is war
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: "Esto fue la guerra. Un momento estático entre los errores del pasado y la búsqueda del futuro."


okey este fic es basicamente acerca de mis pensamientos despues de los primeros capitulos de la guerra ninja de Naruto Shippuuden

No hay personajes y esta basicamente dirijido a cualquier tipo de publico.

espero que les guste.

* * *

Esto fue la guerra.

Un momento estático entre los errores del pasado y la búsqueda del futuro.

Fue amor y proteger y ver morir a personas que quizás nunca habías visto pero de todas formas te aprendiste su nombre –su olor, como se sentía su chakra-

Porque estaban luchando a tu lado…

Fue lucha y amistad y personas que quisieron conocerte porque estarías luchando por su aldea tanto como por la tuya.

Porque era el mundo lo que estaban protegiendo.

Fue el destino y la habilidad, la suerte y el azar, el entrenamiento… Ese del que te quejabas y que a veces querías aplazar pero no lo hacías porque el entrenamiento es el que te hace más fuerte y porque no todos nacemos con talento natural y aunque así fuera no puedes dejar que eso te detenga.

Fue el sabor de la sangre en la punta de la lengua antes de morir. El sentimiento de culpa antes de que el corazón deje de latir porque si lo hubieras hecho mejor tal vez podrías haber seguido un poco más.

Solo un poco más…

Un poco más de tiempo para seguir luchando, para derrotar a un enemigo más, para marcar una diferencia en esta guerra…

Fue confiar en tus compañeros porque tal vez no podrías volver a hacerlo, porque era tu única esperanza o porque es lo único en lo que puedes creer cuando todo está perdido. Cuando no puedes confiar en tus propias manos porque ellas ya no pueden más y solo puedes confiar en que la persona que está a tu lado es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlos a ambos de esto.

Fue mirar las estrellas y rezar por el compañero del que fuiste separado aun cuando nunca lo habías hecho antes. Porque no creías que tal vez no lo volverías a ver y porque realmente jamás habías pensado en la muerte realmente, porque el camino de un ninja está manchado con sangre y tiene baches y es difícil pero la muerte nunca se había sentido tan fresca hasta ahora.

Fue el sentimiento de angustia y terror en el preciso momento en que reconociste a tu enemigo. Cuando te diste cuenta de que era muy fuerte y no podías con él y te preguntaste si serias lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente y ser un héroe o lo suficientemente rápido como para huir y luchar otro día.

Porque tal vez los héroes no existen, tal vez eso es solo una ilusión, un cuento, algo de lo que tú maestro te hablaba para que entrenaras un poco más duro, en el campo de batalla solo hay vivos y muertos después de todo. Pero tal vez los héroes si existen y están en todas partes y tú eres uno y la persona a tu lado también lo es porque no estarían aquí si no fuera de esa forma porque todos están luchando, y están sacrificando sus vidas por una causa justa.

Fue pensar en tus propias razones para continuar esta guerra y tal vez no encontrarle sentido alguno.

Fue oír las palabras del Kazekage y sentir la sangre fluir rauda por tus venas porque esa persona tan joven estaba justo ahí lista para luchar y perder su vida por un solo hombre.

Fueron seres queridos que no debieron renacer porque así no son las cosas, porque lo muerto debe quedarse muerto.

Fue la mirada decidida en el desconocido a tu lado y la sonrisa inconsciente en tus labios porque si, tal vez puedan ganar esta guerra y si, tal vez salgas vivo para contarlo y si, tal vez veas a ese desconocido otra vez y le preguntes su nombre y le digas que fueron sus ojos lo que te hicieron seguir adelante ese día.

Fue buscar un nuevo mundo porque sí, las cosas pueden cambiar.

Fueron armas que pensante nunca usarías, fue el dolor de la herida. El dolor en el corazón.

Fue unir fuerzas con otro porque no podías solo y porque una guerra no la gana un solo hombre.

Fue dolor, tristeza, impotencia, fue el viento helado en las noches.

Fue la lluvia y los relámpagos y el sol al salir. Fueron recuerdos sin sentido en el momento justo en que los filos de la espada se cruzan, fue el chakra perdido y llevado al límite.

Fue desconfiar de quien cuidaba tu sueño porque el enemigo no sabe de honores. Y porque eres un ninja y se supone que debes ser inteligente.

Dormir con un ojo abierto durante la noche, con una Kunai bajo tu cabeza.

(Sobrevivir, Sobrevivir, Sobrevivir, Sobrevivir, Sobrevivir, Sobrevivir)

Fue dividir y vencer porque hay que hacer las cosas un poco más fáciles y porque así te sentías más tranquilo.

Fue eterno.

Fue efímero.

Silencioso.

Fue sellar.

Luchar.

Llorar.

Lamentar.

Correr.

Avanzar.

Fue eso y mucho más porque así es la guerra.

(Y tal vez solo tal vez porque así es la vida)


End file.
